Inferno & Limbo
by Xadasm23
Summary: una guerra entre seres de mas allá, una guerra entre las sombras sin ser percibida por entes mortales. Los dioses de esas tierras están en pleito por saber quien es el ganador y el cielo por composición y preocupación prefiere alejarse pero no solo entre estas dos tierras se encuentran las batallas, los guerreros tienen historia y los resurgidos se unirán a ella
1. chapter 1

una guerra entre seres de mas allá, una guerra entre las sombras sin ser percibida por entes mortales. Los dioses de esas tierras están en pleito por saber quien es el ganador y el cielo por composición y preocupación prefiere alejarse

pero no solo entre estas dos tierras se encuentran las batallas, los guerreros tienen historia y los resurgidos se unirán a ella

donde un demonio quiere saber que es lo correcto

y donde una sombra del limbo quiere dejar de estar confundido


	2. 1El inicio de todo

-oh..pero que tenemos aquí, un nuevo viajero..hace años que una sola alma no pasaba por aquí je je je...

-¿mh? ¿mis ojos?oh cariño , soy el oráculo de Central ¿no lo sabias?

-¿vienes por esa historia? je, bueno , toma asiento pero no toques nada , quien sabe que podría salirte si uno de esos líquidos toca tu piel ...

Empezemos...

Fue cuando hace unos años en este siglo XIX, había una gran disputa entre Lucifer , el dios del infierno y Anonymous , la diosa del limbo, discutían por que siempre a Lucifer le molestaba que el limbo se quedaba con muchas almas y Anonymous quería darle a entender que era por que tenían que pasar por el proceso de La Decisión

Pero Lucifer era muy terco y egoísta además de muy necio para escuchar...

-¡¡Es suficiente!!- gruño Lucifer le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa haciendo que saliera humo de su mano, Anonymous lo miro tranquilamente ya que ella en todo este rato y en toda su existencia nunca había perdido la paciencia - Creo que sera mejor hacer un trato para dejar de lado toda esta palabrerías inútil...

Anonymous alzo una ceja interrogativa mente ¿y que es lo que sugieres esta vez?- el demonio mayor sonrió de lado dejando ver sus colmillos y alzo una mano dejando ver una llama negra y en el centro parecía haber un clase de feto recién creado

-Un discípulo, yo tendré al mio y tu crearas al tuyo, ellos se encargaran de recoger las almas perdidas en el mundo de los mortales y traerlas además de que ninguno de los dos podemos interrumpir en la recolecion-Anonymous puso una expresión enojada ya que convertir el estilo de vida que tenían hace siglos en una casería le parecía una total tontería , los mortales no son para tratarlos como liebres en el campo

-¿Que cosas dices eso es...?- la mano de una anciana en medio de ellos dos interrumpió y fijaron su vista a la mujer vestida con un vestido Celeste con detalles morados sosteniendo un báculo dorado con una gran flama Posada en una media Luna en la punta su Báculo

La anciana miro a Lucifer que estaba cruzado de brazos esperando una respuesta-me parece una idea que hay que analizarla pero..mientras tanto me parece podrían ponerla en practica-El hombre sonrió triunfante mirando a la mujer de cabello verde, esta solo se quedo callada- si veo que la parece estar funcionando quedara aprobada , pero si eso causa mas problemas se anulara y los discípulos..deberán ser eliminados-

-Fin de la sesión, pueden retirarse- Anonymous solo se paro y sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes se fue en un remolino de cenizas desapareciendo, Lucifer bufo molesto y así mismo desapareció pero envuelto en llamas

La anciana, El oráculo de central, miraba en un punto fijo reflexionando lo que se había decidido, suspiro y tomo rumbo a la enorme biblioteca detrás de ella

-Por favor..Que sean educados de la mejor manera , Dios Padre...

Regreso al centro del castillo , miro al feto envuelto en llamas que levitaba frente a el, sin duda eso seria un método muy interesante ya que tal vez seria capaz de apreciar que tan lejos podría llegar Anonymous . Camino hacia el trono que era color sangre y descansos eran dos calaveras de dragón de un solo ojo rubí , el respaldo tenia forma rectangular con una simulación de cicatrizes de arriba hacia abajo .

Se sentó ,suspiro soltando humo incandescente y un ,podría decirse chico, con apariencia humana ,ojos de lagarto rojos con pupilas moradas y piel morado pálido además de pelo negro con detalles rojizos cargaba un bolso cruzado que tenia forma de calavera ,hizo una reverencia quedando frente hacia Lucifer, su boca con dos colmillos sobresalientes se mantenían en un semblante serio y sus manos estaban de tras de su espalda -Drago, ¿ya esta lista la caldera de formación? quiero tener a mi discípulo listo lo antes posible- Drago acentuó e hizo unas señas formando un espejo delante de Lucifer , aun serio comenzó a explicar -La caldera esta lista,todos los ingredientes están listos ,solo falta poner el feto pero mi señor..- El joven alzo el dedo índice llamando mas la atención de Lucifer -La caldera no lo hará un hombre instantáneamente ,sera un niño de 5 años aproximadamente, inexperto pero capaz de comunicarse , necesitara a alguien que lo guíe, en pocas palabras , alguien que haga el papel de madre o padre- Drago quedo de brazos cruzados y aunque pareciera desafiante , mantenía el respeto y compostura delante de su rey,Lucifer quedo pensativo mirando a un punto fijo de la inmensa sala. Por supuesto, no haría algo tan débil no tenia paciencia para cuidar a alguien mas inferior a el, pero lo necesitaba con vida

Necesitaba demostrar que era el mas feroz de los dioses

y cumplir su propósito , volvió a mirar al hechicero frente a el abajo de los seis escalones esperando su respuesta - ¿cuanto demora el cultivo?-

-una semana señor- Lucifer movió el feto hacia Drago, quien lo tomo con sumo cuidado -Duermelo apenas nazca, después ve con Hades en su templo y que lo entrene y eduque de la forma que el quiera, y cuando este listo, tiene que venir directo hacia mi - Drago volvió a hacerle una reverencia -como ordene, Lord Lucifer- se dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida ,las puertas fueron abiertas por dos centauros y traspaso la puerta escuchando el estruendoso ruido de las puertas cerrarse, y viendo delante de el kilómetros de cuidad viviendo en la tortura hasta la eternidad -Es como los campos radiactivos ,de los mortales.. - murmuro para si mismo. Camino un poco mas y al estar frente a todo el camino de escaleras interminables, se inclino un poco y de su espalda comenzaron a salir dos alas de murciélago , alzo el vuelo de un salto y se dirigió hacia la dichosa caldera , mantuvo el feto dentro de su bolsa , cuando llego a la caldera que estaba echa con piedras carbonizadas , el techo era sostenido con 4 huesos de alas de dragones viejos , por lo cual eran grandes y de hay colgaban con cadenas de oro un enorme cristal rojo intenso

Se detuvo en la orilla mirando el enorme lago amarillento . Tomo el feto entre sus manos que terminaban en garras y voló hasta quedar frente al cristal rojo, lo toco con un dedo y formo un circulo negro del tamaño del feto , lentamente lo introdujo y saco la mano , sus ojos cambiaron a un color negro que soltaron un humo de color parecido -tanbae min alzulmati, wataslim ruhik lildumuei, wakhidmat 'iilh almueanat, anzura wayakun sbb sarkhat aleadharaa..-El feto comenzo a bajar en forma de gota por el cristal hasta caer en el liquido amarillento que cambio a un negro y rojizo de golpe , Drago solo miro y se dio la vuelta tomando vuelo hacia su torreta que era el interior de una tarántula del tamaño de una casa,momificada, entro por lo que seria la boca suspirando -Espero que al menos tenga sentimientos, haz me el favor Lucifer de no equivocarte..-murmuro para después entrar en su habitación y volver a leer sus libros

Era de un ambiente gris , había tormentas por donde quiera que miraras, los truenos y las fuertes lluvias no paraban y las almas ya se habían adaptado , las plantas aunque lloviera se secaban y quedaban en ese ultimo estado,todo era naturaleza literalmente muerta

Anonymous quedo frente al castillo donde habitaba , la puerta, con dos diseños en cada una de pitones rojizas envueltas en dos espadas y de agregar que la resguardaban dos enormes arpías de alas blancas y garras negras afiladas , Anonymous camino hacia la puerta haciendo que las arpías reaccionaran y y abrieran las puertas cogiendo unas cadenas de plata entre sus garras y dejando ver un largo pasillo el suelo era de mármol , pilares con diseños de pitones , llego hasta el gran trono dorado moldeado en forma de ave fénix y suspiro cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos sintiendo incomodidad por la decisión del Oráculo y Lucifer , pero tampoco podía negarse ante la aceptación del oráculo ya que su palabra es Segunda Ley

Millones de reglas que tendría que aprenderse ese discípulo...

-Mi señora, el feto ya esta en desarrollo,le tomara 1 semanas en nacer- abrio los ojos girando la cabeza hacia la derecha viendo a una joven de cabello negro con detalles azules neón vestida completamente de negro y botas blancas y de piel lila, sus brazos estaban a los lados y estaba acompañada de un caldero pequeño y una bolsa igual, las dos tenían vida propia y levitavan arriba de la cabeza de la joven, Anonymous se levanto y puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda -bien, en una semana cuando nazca, se entranata y cuidara para cumplir con su deberá- Igny , la joven hechicera alzo la mano mirándola,aunque sus ojos estuvieran cubiertos por su cabello

-¿Esta consciente de que debe hacer el trabajo de una madre?- La diosa camino por el pasillo pensativa y después se giro a mirar a Igny que esperaba una orden -Pues entonces , a diferencia de Lucifer yo si tomare la responsabilidad de cuidarlo- la joven acentuó y camino rápidamente por el pasillo abriendo un portal regresando a su torreta echa de cuarzo, Anonymous se dirigió a la habitación de los pergaminos , encerrándose aun pensativa y sintiendo esa incomodidad por lo que pasaría en el momento de que los discípulos ya entren en acción.

-pajarito amarillo, lindo eres tu, si tus plumas muy lindas son~..- una chica de 15 años y pelo anaranjado caminaba feliz por los pasillos de la mansión donde ella vivía , vestía con una pijama azul y canarios dibujados en esta y aunque fueran horas del día ella le gustaba vestir de esa forma, bajo las escaleras riendo y al llegar al salón su sonrisa se amplio al ver a su padre leyendo un libro sobre la biología de los reptiles así que camino hasta las jaulas de cristal donde estaban las mascotas de su padre que en su mayoría eran reptiles y anfibios , con su dedo índice toco dos veces el cristal de un geko curiosa, entonces los pasos de su padre así que se dio media vuelta mirándolo con esa expresión tan inocente

cerro el libro y arreglo sus lentes, la barba de candado y el cabello gris corto lo hacia ver mas intimidante, sin dejar de sus ojos verdes oscuro -¿Que fue lo que te dije de las jaulas Katy?- la menor jalo las mangas de su suéter bajando la mirada-Que no las toque de esa forma por que si no ellos se asustan..- murmuro la peli naranja, Federick era el nombre de su padre, dejo el libro en una de las estanterías cercanas al mismo tiempo que se escucho y abrirse la puerta de golpe además de insultos en francés , el mayor suspiro caminando hacia la sala de color blanco y suelo de madera , muebles negros

Una chica de 20 años de piel canela y pelo amarillo llego toda maltratada y sangrando un poco por un lado de la cabeza -Voy a mi habitación, a dormir..- dijo con acento francés, su padrastro solo la miro sin expresión viendo como se agarraba del abdomen con fuerza mientras subía las escaleras , Katy apareció al lado de el con curiosidad mirándolo -Lleva el botiquín con tu hermana , no quiero que su cama se llene de sangre otra vez..- la pequeña camino a paso rápido hacia la entrada de la cocina cogiendo el botiquín que estaba a un lado y corriendo por donde se fue su hermana

la puerta de la habitación era de color roja con un dragón de cómodo dibujado en ella , toco la puerta 4 veces - Joan, voy a entrar así que por favor no me asustes..- abrio la puerta lentamente sintiendo el aire frío del aire acondicionado , sus ojos magenta recorrieron la habitación oscura viendo las paredes azules llenas de dibujos de reptiles y humanoides , todo lo que tenia que ver con reptiles - ¿Que te e dicho cuando entras sin permiso..?- se quedo quieta al lado de la cama de su hermana,

Joan, estaba de lado dándole la espalda , la menor murmuro arrodillándose - Que me cortarías en pedazos y me lanzarías a los gemelos Bob..- Joan se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba suspirando, miro el botiquín y después a su hermana cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido -Primero la herida en la cabeza, duele como el infierno..- Katy dejo el botiquín a un lado abriendolo y sacando una bolita de algodón remojada con alcohol , se acerco a Joan apartando el cabello de la herida viendo la detenidamente -¿Como te hicisteis eso?- Comenzó a limpiar lentamente y Joan solo apretó las sabanas por el ardor que sentía -Estaba...con unos amigos..y accidentalmente me caí de un barranco...- dejo el algodón sucio y cogió uno nuevo - ¿No te ayudaron?- Joan solo rodó los ojos soltando un quejido bajo -Estaban mas ocupados riéndose y tomando fotos- Katy dejo el ultimo algodón cogiendo una aguja e hilo , Joan miro la aguja con dolor cerrando los ojos con fuerza suspirando

solo unas semanas mas , solo unas mas...


End file.
